Minako: Model, Senshi, Neko!
by Silver Miko
Summary: Stars, Minako gets a curse placed upon her by a crazy Three Lights fan..and it's up to Yaten to take care of her
1. Default Chapter

Title: Minako: Model, Senshi, Neko?!  
Author: Silver Miko  
E-mail: silvermoon510@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
To express my sarcastic joy, I wrote a little song.  
  
Annoyed Emotion ( to the tune of Rythym Emotion from Gundam Wing)  
  
I just feel annoyed emotion  
My computer is killing me now  
I just want to throw it so far way...............  
  
More I keep working hard... for you all  
and then the computer deletes everything  
My brother is an asshole who gave  
it a virus...  
  
I. can't deal with all this #$#@ stress now  
at least college's out for Spring Break.......  
  
I just feel annoyed emotion  
Damn AOL keeps #$%$#$ up... and it's driving me #$#@ nuts  
I hate AOL!!  
I just feel annoyed emotion  
My computer is killing me now  
I want to throw it REALLY REALLY so far away!!!  
  
  
  
Anyway.....ahem..... to THE FIC!!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yo She-Bitch! Let's Go.- Ash, Army of Darkness  
(one of the BEST movies of all time)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: Damn Ancient Curses!!!! Aka...Paws?!  
  
" Search for your love! Sorano suishou... search for your love. nagatakete kure.... search for your hontou wa.... dakishimete no sa....... kimi no kaori tsu to (sageshiteru)......."   
  
Ah, the Three Lights. God, they're SOOOO cool! I'm so happy to get to hang with them all. Oops! Didn't introduce my self! I'm Aino Minako, age 16, year 1 Juuban High School. I want to be an idol and I have a FABULOUS job! I... am assistant to the super cool idol group Three Lights! AH! Kakkoi!!! ^^  
  
" Great shots you guys. That's a wrap everyone!!!" the director yelled. The Three Lights sighed as they walked off set of the commercial shoot. Minako handed them all some drinks. " Great job guys. You really looked good." Minako said encouragingly.  
  
Lesson Number One of being an idol's assistant. Have drinks ready. KNOW the idol's faves. Seiya like Sports Drinks, Yaten-kun likes soda, Taiki likes iced tea.   
Lesson Two: Always be supportive. Compliments are key.  
  
" Yeah, we were shining today." Seiya said as he chugged his drink.   
  
Seiya..... okay, at first I thought he was definately date-worthy..... but..... hm..... he's REALLLLLLLY vain now that I think about. Besides... he keeps chasing after Usagi-chan. What I wouldn't give to see how Mamoru-san would react. Let's just say, the last guy who was that pushy towards Usagi-chan nearly peed himself after meeting Mamoru....  
  
*Flashback*  
  
" So come on Tsukino-san......... you. Me. We could make some music." " Uh...... Taru- san, I have a boyfriend!" " So?" " Ah.... Mamo-chan!" Taka turned to see a VERY pissed Mamoru.  
  
Pissed off Boyfriend Camera....  
  
Taru gets his lights punched out by Mamoru.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
" I don't know. Something's off." Taiki said sipping his tea.   
  
Taiki is a dork. Well, he's a cute dork, but really, he and Ami are too perfect for each other. Not that Ami-chan's a dork! But, Taiki could out bookworm her. Let's just say, give Taiki a book and he could walk into a wall and not notice.   
  
" I thought you all looked cool." Minako said smiling. " Hmm.. well, you really wouldn't know. You're not a pro." Yaten muttered.  
  
Ah..... Yaten-kun. Sure, he's sarcastic. Sure he's a wise ass and MAYBE a tad mean... but something about him... ooh boy! He's my fave Three Light. He's VERY date-worthy in my little black book.  
  
Minako's Little Black Book...  
  
Seiya Kou- Non-date worthy, too jock-ish, too flirty  
Taiki Kou- non- too dorky and oblivious  
Yaten Kou- VERY MUCH, kawaii  
Motoki Furuhata- Much, so cute  
Allen: Taken...... get over....  
  
  
  
" Well, you're not being judged by pros, it's your fans who care most. If you REALLY were a pro, then it wouldn't matter what other pros thought." Minako replied. Seiya and Taiki laughed. " She beat you there, Yaten." Yaten grimaced. " Whatever......."  
  
I wonder. Is this how Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san started? If so.. I'm ON MY WAY..... let's just hope there's no memory-loss, break ups, hordes of evil gals/guys to break us up.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Damn you Aino Minako!!!! My Yaten-kun will be mine!" a scary girl with brown hair and gold eyes said lighting incense. She began chanting.  
" Clato Beractu Nictu.............. oops... wrong chant......"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Somewhere in a graveyard...  
  
"What was the word. Nicker..... Nickel.... damn. it started with an 'n'!! Ah...... Clato Beractu N*cough cough*. Okay, I said the words. Everything's cool now." the man said grabbing a book. Lightening crashed.  
" Come on now! I said the damn words!!!"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Minako was brushing her hair. " Umi ga hirogaru....doot doot doot...." Artemis was at Usagi's house with Luna. " Ah..... I hope Yaten-kun and I will be together!" Minako pulled back her covers and went to sleep.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sunrise. A beautiful day.  
Minako awoke groggy.   
She stretched. She tried to pull off the covers but couldn't.  
She looked at her hands. She saw paws....... PAWS?!!!  
  
" NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII??????????????????????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
E-mail is good. E-mail is our friend. Please give feedback.............  
  
Ja ne........ 


	2. Meet Aino! Aka Well Yatenkun, the Reason...

Title: Minako: Model, Senshi, Neko?!  
Author: Silver Miko  
E-mail: silvermoon510@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
Kagayaku no watashi niketa ii  
I am the golden queen of shadow, GALACTICA!  
  
Couldn't be helped.   
I'm happy...I'll be going bowling with friends tomorrow night including the guy I have a crush on!  
  
  
Moving on.......   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: Meet Aino! Aka.. Well Yaten-kun, the Reason Why I'm In Your Bed is.....  
  
  
Minako jumped off her bed and looked at her large mirror. She was a cat. A golden cat with a red ribbon around her neck. " What.. What is this? A DREAM?!" Minako bit her paw. " ITAI! No, it's real....... oh....oh God......... what's going on here?" Minako pushed her door open and ran down the stairs. She went out Artemis' cat door and began ranning towards the Hikawa Shrine.   
  
Let's just say, waking up as a cat is not a normal occurance. So I freaked out. I figured Rei-chan would know a way to turn me normal. You know, though, whenever I have a major problem, there's always a lot of obstacles in the way of a solution. Today, it was traffic and a Light.  
  
Minako ran as fast as she could, not used to running on all fours. She wasn't paying attention to anything but her destination. She didn't see the black convertable heading towards her. She looked at the last minute and saw the car. She froze.  
  
I'm not one to react very quickly in moments where my life is threatened. Sure, as a senshi that's bad, but as a cat, it's a little difficult to be brave.  
  
Yaten slammed on the breaks just in time as Minako passed out. " Shimatta!" he jumped out of the car despite the honking of horns behind him. He made sure Minako was okay. Picking her up, he brought her to the car and drove off.   
  
.......................................................... What do you want? I was passed out...............  
  
Minako slowly opened her eyes and looked around. " Where....." she saw Yaten at the end of the room opening something. He turned to her. " So you're away, neko-chan. Are you hungry?" "H. Meow!" Minako said nodding, remembering she was still a cat.   
Yaten smiled and sat next to her holding some shrimp out for her. "It's not cat food, but it's good." Minako ate it happily. " I guess you like shrimp." " Meow!" Minako said cheerfully. *Anything is good hand fed by you........*  
  
Imagine how wonderful a picnic with Yaten-kun would be. A warm sunny day stretched out on a soft blanket. My head rested comfortable in Yaten-kun's lap, him feeding me delicious food....... ah... that would be very heavenly.  
  
" I wonder who owns you." Yaten wondered. He looked but didn't see a tag. " No owner huh?" "Meow." Minako said shaking her head. " You're a smart cat. What's your name?" " Mi..Meow." " Tama... no that's too common. Kuro.. no... Kin.. no... " He looked at her and noticed the red ribbon around her neck. " Golden fur, blue eyes, red ribbon. Of course! I'll call you Aino!" "MEOW!" Minako purred and nodded. Yaten laughed. " You like that name? Okay, Aino.. I'm Yaten. I guess I'll keep you around for a while."   
  
YIPPEE! Pet, girlfriend.... small steps.  
  
Seiya walked into the studio with Taiki. " Yaten..." he called out. He saw Yaten petting a golden cat. " What's that?" " It's Aino." " Aino?" Taiki asked. " My new kitty!" Yaten grinned. " You really like cats, ne?" Seiya asked approaching. " Hello Aino! You're a pretty kitty." Seiya was pointing at Aino, or rather, Aino's eye. " MREOW!" Minako yelled scratching at Seiya. " YOWCH!" Seiya yelled jumping bag.  
Yaten hugged Aino. " Leave my kitty alone you dumb jock! Don't worry Aino, he's not too bright." " HEY!" " Seiya, go eat some ice cream." " OKAY!" Seiya skipped merrily to the freezer. Yaten went to take Aino for a walk when he heard Seiya scream spastically that the ice cream was gone. Yaten grinned putting on his Ray Bans and licked the small trace of ice cream from the corner of his mouth.  
  
Yaten-kun ate Seiya's ice cream. It's the little things he does to get back at Seiya that are very clever. Now, how can I take this oppurtunity to get close to Yaten-kun... well, to push him towards the real me.  
  
They were walking past a comic book store when something caught Yaten's eye. He went into the store and browsed around. He picked up some Fushigi Yuugi manga, Gundam W manga, Loddoss War manga, Slayers manga, and a lot of Sailor V manga and a Sailor V poster. Minako grinned.   
  
Yaten-kun's a Sailor V fan? WOOHOO! One step closer...........  
  
Haruka and Michiru walked by and stopped in. They Yaten holding a large amount of manga. Mostly Sailor V manga. "So Yaten Kou is a Sailor V fan? Don't let the press find out." Haruka joked. Yaten sighed. " Haruka-san, I respect the fact that you are friends with our some what friends, but do you need to insult me everytime we meet?" " Yeah." " Hmm.... I like you." Yaten smiled. Minako frowned. "Meow!" she said. Michiru looked at Minako. " What a pretty kitty! What's its name?" " Aino." Michiru and Haruka looked at him. " Really? As is Aino Minako.." " Well, I guess. I mean, the red ribbon and Aino's looks.... what else." " Uh huh." Haruka said flipping through a Shoujo Kamuri Utena manga. Yaten bought his comics and left giving a quiet goodbye.  
  
Hmm.... I'll have to monopolize this Sailor V thing.  
  
Yaten put up his Sailor V poster and flipped through the Sailor V manga. " Sailor V is so cool." he muttered as Minako finished the Fushigi Yuugi manga. Yaten thought it was cute that 'Aino' was 'reading' manga. Minako purred through the scenes of Heero Yuy in the Gundam W manga and yawned a bit. Yaten yawned too. " It's getting late isn't it? Time for bed." Yaten said as he got up to change for bed. Minako shyly watched.  
  
Look people, sure it may be called being a peeping tom or a hentai... but hey. If you were in the room of a VERY bishounen idol, and he was changing, don't tell me you wouldn't watch girls. You'd be lying if you said no.  
  
Yaten crawled into bed in his Nuriko boxers, yes, Nuriko from Fushigi Yuugi boxers, and yawned. Minako crawled next to him and purred. " Goodnight, Aino." Yaten said falling asleep. Minako kissed Yaten's cheek as he slept. " Goodnight, Yaten-kun." she whispered falling alseep.  
  
Ah, how sweet. Well, things were going good until.... midnight.  
  
Yaten's alarm clock struck to midnight. The distant gong of the Juuban clock could be heard. The moonlight poured into the room and onto Minako, who began to glow. She stretched her paws, or rather, her arms and legs. She turned over and sprawled her right arm over Yaten. Yaten grumbled as he felt a strange weight on his chest. He awoke slowly and saw gold. Golden blonde hair. Long strands on if. He brushes his fingers through it as if to see if it was real. He noticed how silky it felt. He noticed the arm and looked to see Minako sprawled out on his bed asleep.   
  
Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...... hey.. what do you want, I'm alseep...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.....  
  
Yaten was shocked, confused, and bit peeved. " Minako-chan!" he nearly yelled as he shook her shoulder. She woke up. " Meow?" she asked still thinking she was a cat. " What? Minako-chan, please explain what you are doing here?" " Huh?" she noticed she was herself again. " I'm human again? What's going on?" " HEY! I should be asking that!" Yaten said. " Okay, look, I'll explain to my best. When I woke this morning, I was a cat. I was running to the Hikawa Shrine when you nearly hit me..." " You ran out into the road! Didn't you see the Don't Walk sign?" " That's not the point.. when I woke up I was here. I didn't know what to do so I pretended I was a normal cat."   
" I named you, and made you my pet..... I took you to the comic book store." " Yeah, by the way, nice choice in manga! I've been dying to read those issues." " I thought it was cute...... ugh." " Don't get snippy. By the way, NICE NURIKO BOXERS!" Yaten blushed. " Don't tell ANYONE about these. Seiya and Taiki don't even know. I don't want it getting out." " I won't tell a soul. Now, you can't tell anyone about me." " You think I'd WANT to? How did you get back to being human?" " I don't know. I woke again like this." " What? Is it sleep?" " I don't think so." " Well, you know, I'm tired..... this is too much to deal with right now. I'm going back to sleep.Maybe this is one of those sick dreams brought on by too much ice cream." Yaten said lying back down. " What about me?!" Minako asked annoyed. "I don't know." Yaten murmured going back to sleep. Minako lied back and sighed. She then pulled all the covers over her and grinned. Yaten pulled them back over him. Minako pulled them back over her.  
  
This is going to be a longgggggggggg night.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Don't ask...... Nuriko boxers seemed the cutest thing for Yaten to own and I believe he'd ACTUALLY own a pair.  
Where's my remote control? 


	3. The answerAKAMeet Sailor V

Title: Minako: Model, Senshi, Neko?!!  
Author: Silver Miko  
E-mail: silvermoon510@hotmail.com  
  
  
Yo Minna...Spring Break...ending soon ..NOOOOOO.... must evade Computer Science...need 2.0 or I get booted from college....at least I'm going bowling tomorrow with friends including my crush! ^______^  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: The Answer... AKA......Meet Sailor V  
  
  
Yaten awoke grumbling. Sometime during the night, Minako had kicked him out of the bed, literally. He looked up to see she was a cat again. " Not again..... MINAKO-CHAN!" Minako awoke groggily. " What? I'm tired.  
" " You're a cat again."   
" WHAT?!!!" Minako jumped up and looked at herself. She sniffled and began to cry.  
"WHY!!! I thought I was myself again."   
Yaten sighed and petted her. " There there."   
" Yaten-kun, take me to the Hikawa Shrine please. Rei-chan might me able to help."   
" Why not? If it gets you cured." Yaten sighed. " Arigatou!" Minako grinned.   
  
Yaten-kun can be such a sweetie.....   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The brown haired girl grinned in her dark room. "It worked. My revenge is going very well...... ne?"   
" Yessss................you've done wellllllllll.... Kasumi..."   
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rei was munching on one of Mako's chocolate cakes. " Where's Minako-chan?" Usagi asked.   
" I told you! She wasn't home when I called her. She must be out."   
"Ah, well more cakes for us." Mako said admiring her own work. Ami nibbled one while reading Advanced Physics.  
There was a knock on the door. " Who is it?"  
" Rei-san, uh..... Yaten Kou is here."   
" YATEN-KUN? Send him in, Yuuichirou!"   
" Right." Yuuichirou opened the door and let Yaten in, grumbling how Rei was his.   
Yaten stepped in and saw cakes. He sat down and took one. " Oishii." he said giving one to Minako who purred.   
" Thanks, I made them myself."  
" WHAT A CUTE KITTY!" Usagi said grabbing Minako and looking at her.   
" Uh, be careful with Aino please!"   
" Aino?!" the four girls asked slyly.   
" Yaten-kun, why did you name your cat after Minako?" Ami asked.   
" Must be the ribbon." Usagi giggled. Luna and Artemis looked on annoyed.  
  
Those two cats...... they hate not having attention.  
  
" What brings you here, Yaten-kun?" Mako asked.   
" Well, you see..." Yaten began trying to figure out how to explain it. Usagi meanwhile was playing with Aino and lifting her in the air, driving Minako insane. " USAGI-CHAN! STOP IT!!!! I'M GETTING DIZZY!" Minako yelled. Usagi dropped Minako. Six thuds were heard.   
  
Yes, those ninnies passed out.  
  
After explaining the situation, everyone went into the fire room. Rei began chanting and asking the fire for an answer. They saw an image of a person chanting and lighting a candle. The image faded.   
" Well, Minako-chan, looks like you've been cursed by a miko."  
" Cursed?! WHY ME?"   
" Who knows, but it's definitely a curse. I've heard of it actually." Rei said as she rummaged through old Shinto books. She pulled one out and began reading. "Here it is... The NyanNyan Curse."  
  
Can we say a little strange? I mean, who names a curse after those blue haired servants from Fushigi Yuugi anyway?!  
  
" It's a curse a miko can place on someone to exact revenge. It turns a person into a cat for every cycle of the full moon, but instead of night, you remain a cat during the day, and return to human form at night. This happened for the three days of the full moon."   
" So, for three days every month, I'll turn into a cat! How am I supposed to fight as a cat!"   
" Fight?" Yaten asked confused.   
" Uh… she means the Lovely Fighter and Sailor V games!" Usagi said quickly.   
" Oh."  
  
Good one Usagi-chan! You aren't a baka like Rei says!  
  
Rei counted mentally. " Good news though! Today's the last day of the full moon, so tonight, when you turn human, you'll be human for another 28 days."  
" This is REALLY confusing." Yaten sighed.  
" Well, for today, I think its best you take care of Aino here Yaten-kun."   
" Can't you guys? You're her friends!"   
" Sorry, I have Luna and Artemis to take care of now." Usagi said.   
" My mom doesn't like cats too much." Ami said.  
  
"Ojii-chan said I couldn't let cats stay over night cause it drives the neighborhood dogs insane." " Well I can...." Mako began but Minako scratched her ankle.   
" Can't! I... I got to clean!" Mako said laughing nervously after bashing Minako in the head.  
  
Hey, I need my quality time with Yaten-kun.   
  
Yaten walked down the street with Minako. " You know, I'm not planning on taking care of you next month."   
" I know."   
" I probably won't even be here."  
" Why?"   
" Nevermind. We got exactly 15 hours until you change back. What should we do?"   
" Go see a Sailor V movie!"   
" Really?" "   
Yup."   
" Okay. Sure.. I've been meaning to check it out."   
  
Yaten-kun is so kawaii. He fed me popcorn!  
  
" You really like Sailor V, ne?" Minako asked.  
" Yeah, I guess. There's something about her.. she's very cute."   
" I modeled for her you know. Well, as her."   
"Really?"   
" Yup. She's real you know."   
"Really?"   
" Yeah."   
" Then why do you model as her? Why doesn't she do it."   
" Would you if you were a sailor?" Yaten stopped.   
" Yaten-kun?"   
" I'm fine. I see your point. I guess you DO look like Sailor V."   
"So then I'm really cute too."  
" Hey, don't twist my words."   
"I'm not. Would you like to meet her someday?"   
" Sure."   
" Okay."   
  
Well, we'll have to arrange a little meeting.  
  
15 hours later........  
  
Minako waved goodbye as she walked towards her house in human form. " Things are looking up!" Minako said to herself. Then a very scary looking youma appeared. " YOUMA?! EEP!" Minako yelled running away. She was glad she had stopped by her house and had gotten her bag. She fished through it for her henshin wand. "Where is it?!" she yelled frantically. The only thing she found was a golden crescent brooch. " My brooch. There's where I put it! I must have left my wand at home. Ah well, c'est la V! MOON POWER TRANSFORM!"  
  
Minako transformed into Sailor V. She ran back towards the Three Lights apartment and jumped on the roof as the youma followed. " You threaten me after I've had a really stressful day and was a little happy walking home! I won't forgive you! I am the soldier of love and beauty, Codename Sailor V, Sailor Venus!"   
  
  
Still got it!   
  
The youma growled and went after her. She jumped out of the way and jumped off the roof. The youma followed. " This one's stubborn."  
  
Meanwhile, Yaten was looking out his window when he saw Sailor V jumping down to the ground right in front of him and a youma following. " Sailor V!!! She's REAL?! I better help her! Healer Star Power, make up!"   
  
" Crescent Beam!" The youma screamed as the yellow beam burnt into its shoulder. " Hmmph take that!" Sailor V said crossing her arms. The youma yelled and wrapped it's tentacle hair around Sailor V's ankle, flipping her upside down. "AHH! ECCHI!!!" she yelled struggling to get free. " STAR SENSTIVE INFERNO!!!" the energy burnt the youma's hair off and Sailor V fell on her butt. She heard snapping and saw Sailor Star Healer standing a few feet away. " A passing star shining through the night sky, Sailor Star Healer! STAGE ON!"   
Star Healer ran towards Sailor V and helped her up. " Thank you, Sailor Star Healer."  
" No problem, Sailor V!" Healer said facing the youma. Sailor V ran towards the youma.   
" Just call me V-chan!" she said jumping into the air.   
" SAILOR V KICK!" she yelled kicking the youma in the face. She opened her compact.   
" VENUS POWER!" Energy gathered into the mirror.   
" CRESCENT SHOWER!!!!!!" she yelled as a massive amount of yellow beams burst out from the compact, destroying the youma.  
Sailor V picked up her compact and closed it. " VICTORY!" she said giving a V is for Victory sign. Healer thought for a minute.   
" V-chan, you're Sailor Venus, aren't you?" Sailor V walked back to Healer and nodded.   
"Yup."  
" Then, why aren't you in your normal fuku. Why are you fighting as Sailor V?"   
" Oh that? I... I left my henshin wand at home by accident."   
" You did?"   
" Yeah.." V sweatdropped.   
  
Hey, I'm allowed at least two mess ups a day.  
  
" Well, I guess I'll see you around, V-chan!"   
" Okay, Healer. Nice working with you. SEE YA!" Sailor V said running off.  
  
  
" I SAW HER!!!" Yaten said walking next to Minako down the street towards Crown.   
"Who?"  
" Sailor V!"   
" Really?!"  
" Yeah! She was fighting outside my window! Then a really cool sailor in black leather showed up and saved Sailor V."  
" HA! Sailor V probably beat youma by herself!"   
" Hey, with a little help." Yaten said. " Are you sure?" Minako asked.   
" Yeah. I'm sure."  
  
He's so cute when he tries to mix things up! Like he was there... HA!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aww....... Minako likes Yaten, Yaten likes Sailor V, Sailor V is Minako..... what a sad little love triangle...............  
  
Speaking of, keep an eye out for Chapter 4: The Boy in Blue AKA.. Planes Can Ruin Everything  
  
P.s. LOOK FOR WAKAGI!!! 


	4. The Boy In Blue! AKAPlanes Ruin Everythi...

Title: Minako: Model, Senshi, Neko?! Author: Silver Miko E-mail: silvermoon510@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Okay, I gotta give Sci-Fi and Speilberg credit, 'Taken' is an awesome mini-series! That guy who plays Charlie..oh yeah! Love the dark hair and blue eyes! Mreow! Also, SCI FI CHANNEL! I was pissed at them cause Dark Shadows hasn't been on in a few weeks, but now they've picked up Roswell for syndication! Ahhh..  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Chapter 4: The Boy in Blue. AKA Planes can Ruin Everything  
  
The Three Lights looked at the headline of the Juuban Times pensively. Except for Seiya, who was eating Ben & Jerry's.  
  
SAILOR V RETURNS?!  
  
" So, this Sailor V is back in Tokyo, eh? Should we investigate?" Taiki asked. " Maybe." Seiya said. " If she is another Sailor, she might be working for Galaxia or the Sailor Senshi." Yaten sighed and bashed Seiya and Taiki on the head with his newspaper. " Itai! Why'd you do that?" " You bakas! Sailor V is Sailor Venus!" " Sailor Venus? How do you know that?" " She was fighting a youma outside the apartment last week and I helped her out." " Why?" " Cause it was Sailor V!" Yaten mumbled. Taiki and Seiya rolled their eyes over Yaten's mini-crush. " Oh right.. why was Sailor Venus going around as Sailor V though?" " She... she.." " Yes?" " She grabbed the wrong henshin wand." Seiya and Taiki laughed while Yaten bashed them on the head and walked off. -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Artemis and Minako looked at the picture of Sailor V. " Wow! What a great picture!" Minako said grinning. " Yeah! You look so cool!" Artemis said proudly. " Arigatou!" Minako said bubbling with delight.  
  
I just love being in the news... this should spark a Sailor V comeback of major proportions! Now... to get closer to Yaten-kun...  
  
WHACK!  
  
Minako fell back and nearly fell on Artemis if he hadn't have moved. " ITAI!" she yelled rubbing her back. " Eh? Minako-chan? Sorry!" " Oh, Yaten-kun.. no sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." " How are you?" " Fine. No paws. Did you see the paper?" "Hai! Sailor V looks cool in it, but..." " What?" "I think the reason I like Sailor V is because she shines brightly." " She does?" " Yes. She gives 100% in every battle and she never gives up. People believe in her. She shines more than me." " Yaten-kun, you shine just as much as Sailor V." " Really?" " Hai. I'm a Three Lights fan and a Sailor V fan, I'm an expert on what shines!" Yaten laughed. " Well, well, well... Aino Minako-san, I'd never thought I'd see you in Tokyo!"  
  
That voice... HE had to show up..... I thought I'd left guys from past like him behind. He's like a pesky ex-boyfriend from hell.. TOKYO POLICEMAN WAKAGI!!! ::hiss::  
  
" Ah.. Wakagi-san! Long time no see, eh? How's the police life?" " The same.. but.. I'm concerned about Sailor V's return." " Really?" " Yes, tell me, why do you think she's back?"  
  
I got the feeling Wakagi-san figured out who I was a few years ago when I was Sailor V. That ws part of my reasons for going to London. Hey, he's got no solid evidence, so I can poke fun at him all I want for ceaselessly bugging me in my youth. Ah the good old days.  
  
" I think she just made a one time appearance to make sure everyone knows she's still around so they can feel better." " It's the police's job to make citizens secure. Not some teenage blonde in a sailor suit who goes on about justice!" " Hey! You're very rude for an officer of the law!" Yaten said annoyed. That sailor comment rubbed him the wrong way. Especially since he was SURE the Starlights got snickered at by some for their leather battle bikinis.  
  
Yaten-kun to my rescue?! YIPPEE! I feel so delighted! BLISS!!!  
  
" Who are... oh.. You're Yaten Kou of the Three Lights?" Wakagi said raising an eyebrow. " Yes." " Well, whoopdeedo! Well, I guess I'm done here. Aino-san, I better not catch you hanging around where you don't belong." " I'll remember that, Wakagi-san." Minako said giggling nervously.  
  
That rude guy.. he really needs a girlfriend. He'd be perfect for Haruna-sensei.  
  
" What was that about?" Yaten asked. " A few years back, Wakagi-san caught me near a place where Sailor V had been fighting and got mad. He seems to think I'm just like Sailor V cause I model for her and stuff." " What a grudge." " I'll say. So, where are you heading?" " Cafe." " Mind if I join you?" " Why not. Just don't tell my fans." " Ok." Minako said saluting.  
  
Good thing Artemis ran off for fear of being flattened. The coward probably went to Usagi's to whine to Luna about it. I do believe she is the boss of their relationship.  
  
" An idol, eh? I'd never suspect that. I just thought you were an okake." " No.. I want to be an idol. Singing, dancing, acting.... well you know." " Is that why you hang around me and the others so much?" Yaten asked arching an eyebrow. Minako blushed. "Well, yes and no. I like getting the inside on being an idol, but I like you guys too." " I see. Can you sing?" " Yes." " Can you dance?" " Yes." " Can you act?" " Yes." " Can you shine?" " Yes. Any more questions or should we just schedule an interview?" " Well, you have the humor and attitude, but... you have to work hard to be an idol." " I guess you'd know." She said shyly. " Hmm... don't pay too much attention to my advice. I'm a sarcastic wise ass." " Aw, but that's part of your charm, Yaten-kun." " I don't think I'm charming."  
  
HOLD IT! BACK UP! He doesn't think he's charming? Pardon my Swiss but: WHAT THE &#$%!!  
  
" WHAT?! Are you crazy! You have the smile that makes girls even cats go lightheaded! You have a great sense of humor and this laid back personality. You're the most date-worthy Three Light!" Minako practically yelled and sat back taking a deep breath. " You really think so?" Yaten asked stunned. " Hey, I'm a professional fan. Believe me."  
  
Things are looking up..... well... they were....... who knew a plane ride could ruin everything. Life is such misery at times.  
  
" Yaten-kun is Sailor Star Healer!" Rei said shocked as the four Inner Senshi watched the Three Lights transform into the Sailor Starlights. Minako couldn't speak. She was shocked. *Yaten-kun...* " Get out of here while you can!" Healer and Fighter yelled. " No! We're not going anywhere!" Rei yelled.  
  
We had no choice. I knew...things would change now. Forever. Destiny can not be stopped. I knew this even in the past.  
  
" Mercury Crystal Power!" " Mars Crystal Power!" " Jupiter Crystal Power!" " Venus Crystal Power!" " MAKE UP!"  
  
The four Inner senshi transformed. " Moon Eternal, Make up!" Usagi became Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Venus looked at Sailor Star Healer as the two gazed at each other with shock and somewhat betrayal.  
  
We defeated Siren and the phages... but......  
  
The Inner Senshi watched the Three Lights walk away. Minako turned and walked away alone. Wanting to go home and be alone as the tears spilled down her face. ---------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
Aren't I evil? Look for Chapter 5: Death and Life AKA The End.. or the Beginning 


	5. Important Note, really! Moose bytes can ...

Hola....sorry to piss people off, but this is more of an announcement than chapter.  
  
::dodges various thrown objects::  
  
Okay, Chapter 5: Death...The Beginning is going to be the last chapter of Minako: Idol, Senshi, Neko?!.  
  
But the story isn't over. It's going to continue in 'Venus' Route', where the story picks up more into the curse deepening, the past revisited, and Minako's ever lovely monologues.   
  
Why am I doing this? I dunno. I guess to be honest, I don't like the story's title anymore and I started it five years ago (even though I posted in more recently than that) and so my writing style has matured so I figured, hell, just continue in another story. So I will.  
  
As for other stories, I am going to finish up the others I have posted, 'Garnet Path Chronicles', 'Scarlet Symphony', and eventually the 'Wacky Adventures of the Crazy Sailor Senshi', which is LONG overdue for completion, and the Expresso Campaign.   
  
After that..well...I've discovered that in my randomly odd way of writing, I prefer to finish a story completely before posting because otherwise...I'll drag it out like its going outta style.  
  
I am working on an Inu Yasha fic, 'Autumn's Harvest~Sing the Sorrow', a fic that's mostly the inner thoughts of the Inu characters, a little dark, sometimes angsty, all set to the Afi album 'Sing the Sorrow'. I swear to God, this works. THe lyrics are just prefect. It's possibly going to be 12-14 chapters, but good news is I'm already working on chapter 7 so it should be out relatively soon.  
  
After that.....hm..I dunno. I do everything randomly. I wanna do some more Gundam Wing fics, maybe a Hana Yori Dango or two, some more Fushigi Yuugi, I dunno. I have an idea for a Slayers fic.  
  
The biggest project I work on is one I've been working on for...::thinks:: almost six years....which is always being changed since Jannelle Jiminez (an awesome girl in my opinion) actually..came up with the same idea. The next generation of senshi. Right down to what I was going to title it: Sailor Moon Neo. Well, I didn't find that out until I finally went online for the first time (I was coming up with it before that). Currently is my project :Sailor Moon~Angels...i dunno. I also made some Zodiac Senshi, Pleiades senshi...and ....Janelle has Zodiacs too. ::drops head:  
  
It all began with a little SM/DBA crossover called Sailor Moon Crystal: The Beauty of Time...What the HELL was I on when I wrote that? Granted I was like..15 at the time. Anywhos..yeah..that's my most time consuming project.  
  
Sad thing. I haven't written any chapters. ;.;   
  
ANYWAY....  
  
Yes.  
  
I'm sick right now with a cold so..nap time!  
  
See ya. 


	6. Death Aka The Beginning

Author's Notes: Gyah...I'm so happy to be back from Jamaica....it's so boring there if you don't snorkle.....uggggggggggggggggghh...God bless Autumn!  
  
Arg...anywhosssss...yeah...eheheeh...updatessssssssss......eheheh...  
  
they are coming. I swear. Ihave midterms people so have some patience. BTW: Shimatta means 'damn/ dammnit' in Japanese.  
  
***********  
  
Chapter 5: Death AKA The Beginning  
  
  
  
********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Dying is never hard to grasp, depsite that, well, I've died twice and returned. It's still a shock, but it is the choice I made to save someone I loved. As a soldier you know in your heart the possibility of death is always there. I felt somewhat guilty that I betrayed the main objective of being a senshi, protect the Princess, but Usagi-chan understood. It was still a hard decision to make in a second.  
  
And the next thing I know, we're all back to life together and suddenly my little problem doesn't seem so severe.....  
  
until a month later.  
  
  
  
"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Artemis awoke to the high pitched shriek, blinking weary blue eyes as he saw the golden cat before him that looked, if anything, extremely annoyed.  
  
"Minako-chan, what's wrong?" he asked groggily.  
  
"I am a CAT! What do you think?! I'm meant to walk on two not four! This is completely ludicrous! How am I supposed to get through high school if I miss three days a month!! That's like missing almsot thirty some odd school days! And what about my parents?! They DO come home sometimes from work! I. CAN'T. TAKE. THIS."  
  
"Are you done?"   
  
"Yes." she said calmly, walking to the kitchen where, in a moment of spitefullness, she drank all of Artemis' milk.  
  
Kaiou Michiru was known for her grace, beauty, artistic and musical talent, and many more delightfully positive things. What she was NOT known for was her lack of tolerance, hence it was a quite a shock to Usagi, Ami, Makoto, and Rei when upon entering her living room, Michiru was currently chasing Minako with a knitting needle.  
  
"Minako-chan, that yarn is NOT for playing now would you get back and GIVE ME MY YARNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" the bluenette screeched, until she noticed she had company.  
  
She immediately began to laugh nervously.  
  
"Oh hahahaha....hello!" she said.  
  
Everyone else blinked and Minako jsut happily went back to playing with the blue-green yarn.  
  
Oh man! This is fun! Now I know why cats love this kind of crap!! WWWHHHEEEEEE! Soft yarn!! Tangly!!! Scratch! Hehehehehehe......Michiru CAN'T chase me now!!! MreoW!   
  
Did I just mreow?!  
  
Everyone eyed Michiru carefully as she served some tea, briefly myusing in their minds if Haruka also had some eccentric quirks she kept hidden.   
  
"So Michiru-san, we just wanted to thank you for taking care of Minako-chan while we had school. Rei-chan's going to take her tonight, then Usagi-chan tomorrow, then myself after that until she gets human again." Ami explained calmly.  
  
"Oh your welcome! It was no problem! Minako has been such a delight." she murmured, shooting a quick narrowed eye glance at the cat currently perched at the arm of Rei's chair.  
  
Minako just meowed innocently, quickly shoving the yarn off the chair with her tail.  
  
"I miss Yaten-kun, he read me manga." she muttered, licking a paw.  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes.  
  
"Minako-chan, I think EVERYONE in the country knows you miss Yaten-kun." Rei stated, setting her tea cup down.  
  
"Well what can I say?! I like the guy...girl....whatever! Sure he's got this sarcastic, cold, loner exterior but inside he's just a big jar of Fluff!"   
  
"Fluff?! Ew!!! I hate Fluff! Mom used to make me Fluffernutter sandwhiches EVERYDAY for school!!!! I still can't look at Fluff without getting sick." Usagi chimed in.  
  
"Um....okay, that's interesting Usagi-chan." Makoto said sweatdropping.  
  
"Heheh! Isn't it?"  
  
No one cared to comment or respond for fear of the Tears of Usa, aka the UsagiWhail, or the Ear Drum Assassin.  
  
"Well you know he's back with his princess and working on restoring Kinmoku so I'm sure he's busy but I'm sure the Three Lights will send word soon!" Michiru murmured, followed by a muttered, "The ninnies they are."  
  
"What was that?" Rei asked.  
  
"Ohohohho nothing, just a little tickle in my throat." Michiru stammered.  
  
"Um..okay. Well, it's been a lovely visit really, but we should get going!" Rei said, standing up suddenly.  
  
"Yes well, have a nice day." Michiru said, rapidly ushering the Inner Senshi out of her apartment, slamming the door shut with a relieved sigh.  
  
  
  
Is it MY fault you have no patience Michiru-san? I think not! Honestly! But seriously, what the hell was Usagi-chan rambling about? She lost me at Fluffernutter. I wish I could find the baka who cursed me so I can give them a piece of my Love and Beauty Shock mind. That would teach them. Never mess with Aino Minako! I got crazy mad skills! Muahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!  
  
Somewhere in a room of wood sat a girl meditating. Behind her a figure appeared from the shadows, features obscure from the light.  
  
"Kasumi, the time had come to advance the curse of she who stole your love's affections." the deep male voice drawled, no longer reduced to the hissing of being between one dimension and this one.   
  
"Yes, she must know more pain. My Yaten-kun is gone! I can't forgive this! Aino Minako will pay for my heartache!!!!!" the girl yelled, her silver eyes clouded.  
  
"Good girl." the figure murmured, tossing a coin in the air and catching it. He turned and faded back in the shadows.  
  
'Soon, Minako-chan, soon...you will suffer as you made me suffer so long ago.'  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Yes..it's short. I apologize but it's really jsut a set-up for Venus' Route.  
  
Who the hell invented the fashion trend of girls wearing pajama/sweat pants as a normal outfit? Granted it's comfortable, but honestly it looks sloppy and kinda trashy. I mean, it's one thing to have writing across your chest, but across your ass? What?! Good lord.  
  
I really want the Sailormoon and Sailormoon R DVD box sets but I am soooooooooo broke it sucks. I want so much stuff.  
  
I want the X TV Series, Mirage of Blaze, Hana Yori Dango (Boys Over Flowers), the Vision of Escaflowne TV box set, Gravitation DVD set if I can find it, Macross 7 tv series, some more Fire Bomber cds, the gravitation cds, the Yami no Matsuei ones, uggggggggggghhh and I want the Best of THe Cure!! And Over It's new cd and stuff and junk and stuff.  
  
I dunno.  
  
The next Cd I buy will probably be Blink 182: Blink 182 when that comes out Nov 18. Believe me, I'm all over that one. If 'Feeling THis' is any indication of the tone of the CD, I shall be please. Now all I need is for them to tour again and I'll be happy. Same for Unwritten Law. I want to see them live soooooo bad. Heeheh...the guy I love would go see them and I would love to see them with him, especially for 'How You Feel' and 'Darkside'.   
  
As for Blink, God so many songs I would love to hear with the guy I like next to me. 'Carousel', 'M+Ms', 'Going Away to College', 'Wendy Clear', 'First Date', 'Please Take me Home', 'Don't Tell That It's Over', and the classic 'Dammit'.   
  
See, the guy I like, Blink is both our fave band, we like the same music, the same stuff (well except anime, I keep that a secret from him), we match very well personality wise so I get annoyed that he won't just date me. Ah well. Maybe cuz we work together and he has issues with his ex. Sighs. He'll be coming to my university soon. Yay! I hold out hold!   
  
  
  
10 Things In Literature I am Thankful For:  
  
1. Julia Quinn's Lady Whistledown. If only I had that genius. She really is the contemporary Jane Austen. And for Colin Bridgerton who makes me wish he was a real person cuz I LOVE him! And for writing a character I totally empathize with in Penelope Featherington.  
  
2. 'Good Omens' running gag of Crowley the demon's 29 Bentley having all tapes left in for more than a fortnight turn into 'The Best Of Queen'. Big thanks to Terry Prachett and Neil Gaiman(Neil you're cool alone for 'Stardust').  
  
3. Holden Caulfield from 'Catcher in the Rye'.  
  
4. Ann Bordchart's Wolf Trilogy, 'The Silver Wolf', 'Night of the Wolf', 'THe Wolf King'. She's Anne Rice's older sister. She can DEFINATELY stand well on her own in the genre.  
  
5. fanfics. Obviously. and Mstings.   
  
6. Stephanie Laurens' Bar Cynster. Gabriel all the way!!!!!  
  
7. Gone With the Wind's Scarlett O'Hara for reminding me it IS possible to have sympathy for a total bitch.  
  
8. Anne Rice for making novels so popular we got to see Tom Cruise as Lestat! (and Stuart Townsend in leather pants:: fear wrath of QoD devotees who hated the movie::)  
  
9. Faerie Tales. They are classics and will remain forever as inspirations.  
  
10. and finallyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.......all Greek mythology for entertaining me from grade 6 to now. Except for 'The Odyssey' which I was forced to read in a four week period for Lit 1. Too longggg....words too many and small on each page. Ugh...so boring.......Odysseus is such a manwhore and a doofus! Ugh! 


End file.
